Mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, and tablet computers, are sometimes used to conduct a payment transaction with a merchant at a point of sale. In some instances, the mobile device is specifically configured to provide payment information for the payment method to be used to fund a particular payment transaction. Consumers will often purchase a particular product over other particular products, or purchase a specific product at one merchant over another, for any variety of reasons, such as quality, price, customer service, reliability, convenience. One factor that may be the most influential for a large number of consumers when it comes to selecting a merchant or product over another is the price. Some consumers have been known to go well out of their way to visit a merchant to purchase a product for even the smallest discount over the price offered for the product by a competing merchant. When consumers believe they received a great deal, many consumers are likely to share where they purchased a product and the specific price they paid with other consumers.
In some instances, consumers verbally share with other consumers where they purchased certain products and how much they paid. Other ways consumers share is by taking a picture of their latest purchase and sharing the picture and their experience on social media. In yet other instances, consumers may simply take a picture of what they bought and text it to their friend or relative to share their recent experience.
Most commonly, these methods require a tremendous amount of work for the consumer to share their recent purchases, making these conventional methods outdated, and subject to human error, especially in instances where product pricing may vary for multiple physical locations of a single merchant. Furthermore, such tools often are time consuming, leading to consumers not sharing as much information with others.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution for an improved process of sharing of digital receipts for use in providing an easier mechanism to share product purchase information.